Shinigami Haken Kyoukai
Shinigami Haken Kyoukai no theme (The Shinigami Dispatch Society's Theme) is the second song in The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World. Lyrics (Ronald) Shinigami haken kyoukai desu (Will) Kisoku wo junshu! (Will & Ronald) Yaburu no dare? (Grell) Da~re♡ (Eric) Mohanteki na shinigami desu (Alan) Jikan wo genshu! (Eric & Alan) Chikoku wa dare? Da~re? (Shinigami zen'in) Sono ichi! (Will & Ronald) Shinigami wa Megane chakuyou no koto (Shinigami zen'in) Sono ni! (Eric & Alan) DEATH SCYTHE wo Chanto teire suru koto (Shinigami zen'in) Sono san! Shokeihi wa Getsumatsu ni seisan wo Sono yon! HANDSOME ni (Grell) Aeba sono hi Yuukyuu yon♡ (Shinigami zen'in) Yoteisha no shi Mihari Tamashii Kaishuu suru Yudan wa Kinmotsu da Ueta akuma-tachi ni Kasumetorareru zo! (Shinigami zen'in) Shinigami haken kyoukai desu Hageshiku Dance! Shitemasu ga Ikigire suru shinigami desu Mechakucha chouju! Bareru no dare? Da~re? (Shinigami zen'in) Sono go! Egao mo naku Buaisou ni hataraite Sono roku! Teiji ni wa (Ronald) Shigoto yamete Goukon da! (Will) Jiken ga okitemasu (Ronald) Zangyou ka yo Kon'ya wa (Eric) Shisha to tamashii no Kazu ga chigau! Mazui! (Shinigami zen'in) Chousa ni noridase! (Shinigami zen'in) Shinigami haken kyoukai desu Kisoku wo junshu! MUST desu Mohanteki na shinigami desu Jikan wo genshu! Chikoku wa dare? Da~re? (Will) Tarundemasu yo Anata (Alan) Taisetsu na megane zureteru (Ronald) Dou'ssu ka? Intai shichaeba (Eric) Minna ooyorokobi sa (Grell) Itai no ne... Ai wa... A~n♡ (Shinigami zen'in) Yoteisha no shi Mihari Tamashii Kaishuu suru Yudan wa Kinmotsu da Ueta akuma-tachi ni Kasumetorareru zo! (Shinigami zen'in) Shinigami haken kyoukai desu Hageshiku Dance! Shitemasu ga Tada no jimi na shinigami desu Mechakucha chouju! Sore himitsu Shinigami haken kyoukai DEATH★! Kisoku wo junshu! MUST desu! Mohanteki na shinigami desu Jikan wo genshu! Chikoku wa dare? Da~re? English Translation (Ronald) We are the Shinigami Dispatch Society. (Will) We obey the rules! (Will & Ronald) Who is breaking them? (Grell) Who~♡ (Eric) We are exemplary shinigami. (Alan) Always punctual! (Eric & Alan) Who is late? Who~? (all the shinigami) Rule No. 1! (Will & Ronald) Shinigami must wear glasses. (all the shinigami) No. 2! (Eric & Alan) They must take care of their death scythe. (all the shinigami) No. 3! Sundry expenses must be settled at the end of the month. No. 4! If you meet someone handsome (Grell) then you can consider yourself remunerated♡ (all the shinigami) We keep watch on the scheduled deaths and collect the souls. We must never relax our guard or the hungry demons will snatch them away! (all the shinigami) We are the Shinigami Dispatch Society. We dance wildly but we are short of breath. We live a really long life! Who will be exposed? Who~? (all the shinigami) No. 5! We work coldly without even a smile. No. 6! And when the fixed time comes (Ronald) we stop working and go party! (Will) An incident occurred. (Ronald) Overtime tonight? (Eric) The number of the dead and souls doesn't match! Damn! (all the shinigami) Let's start the investigation! (all the shinigami) We are the Shinigami Dispatch Society. We obey the rules! It's a must. We are exemplary shinigami. Always punctual! Who is late? Who~? (Will) You are slacking off. (Alan) Your important glasses are tilted. (Ronald) How about retiring? (Eric) I bet everybody would be extremely happy. (Grell) Love is... so painful... Ahnn♡ (all the shinigami) We keep watch on the scheduled deaths and collect the souls. We must never relax our guard or the hungry demons will snatch them away! (all the shinigami) We are the Shinigami Dispatch Society. We dance wildly but we are short of breath. We live a really long life! But that's a secret. We are the Shinigami Dispatch Society DEATH★! We obey the rules! It's a must. We are exemplary shinigami. Always punctual! Who is late? Who~? Navigation Category:Musical Songs